On my own
by Luna-of-Black-Roses
Summary: Based off of On My Own from Les Misérables Sarah (OC) runs off after seeing Reid and JJ kiss she decides to sing her feeling and I'll let y'all find out the rest


nothing belongs to me jus true idea and the main character who is nameless. Injoy

On My Own

I ran out of the BAU building of the FBI headquarters, as fast as my 15 year old legs would take me. I ran for a good twenty minutes till I reached a park. It started to rain, as I slammed my back into a tree, tears dripping out of my eyes as I slowly slid down the rough bark surely to leave scratches. I sat there for a while just listening to the music playing through the headphones. Just as a certain song begun to play my tears begin again. On my own from Les Misérables, I knew this song well after all it was the song I sang at my school's talent show when I won first for once. Letting the music take over I begin to sing.

"On my own,

Pretending he's beside me"

Barely fourteen seconds into the song, and already it struck a nerve. It reminded me of a certain FBI agent I grown to love, Spencer Reid. I closed my eyes and imagine he's there with me.

"All alone,

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel him arms around me"

I felt warmth as I picture him giving me one of those hugs that make my head spin wild.

"And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver,

All the lights are misty in the river,

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight"

As I sang this part I walked to the river that runs through the park. I leaned against the rail that parts me from the cold body of water. Smiling at the misty lights that glow in the running water.

"And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not him"

I turned my head, and see Reid beside me. I slowly reach my hand to touch his, but his figure disappears like dust.

"And although I know he is blind,

Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him"

The law has blinded Reid, but I love him I would to anything for him. Even wait a lifetime.

"But when the night is over

He is gone

The rivers just a river"

As I sang this part it seem to happen. The lights lost their glow in the river.

"Without him

The world around me changes the trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers"

The world doesn't change, but without him I'm nothing.

"I love him

But everyday I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending"

Another tear slips past my eye, but no one could tell cause of the rain. I looked to my right, and from my place by the river I see a the bridge that goes over the river. Slowly I walk towards it.

"Without me

His world will go on turning a world of happiness

That I have never known"

Any happiness I had was drained when I saw Reid kissed JJ back at the BAU building. More tears sting my eyes.

"I love him"

I reached the bridge.

"I love him"

I stood on the rail, and took a deep breath.

"I love him"

I looked towards the BAU building with sadness.

"But only on my own"

With energy drained I turn around to get off the rail, instead I see Reid. With shock I stumble backwards only to fall off the rail and towards the cold water. I closed my eyes ready for impact, but it never came. I looked up to see Reid holding my wrist.

"You ok?" he yells to me. I was to scared to speak its a twenty foot drop. Soon I find my voice.

"No I'm scared," I say feeling that I was slipping from his grip. "Let go"

"Why would I do that," Reid yells at me.

"You can't hold on any longer. I can tell," I say

"I'll get you up," he tells me pulling me up. After five minutes of struggle he get me over the rail, and safely into his arms. I was still shaking in fear. He still held me close which I was thankful for.

"Thank you Reid," I say without control.

"Your welcome, you know u have a pretty voice." I pulled out of his grip.

"How do you know about the way I sing?" I asked.

"I followed you out of the office, and when you started sing I just listened." Thoughts ran through my mind, did he know I was singing about him. Any thought I was thinking was gone when Reid pulled me back in for a hug. I was happy when he kissed my head like my mom does to my little brother. In a low whisper I say I hope he didn't hear

"I love you."


End file.
